


Echos Fragmented

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Adia Lavellan watched people she knew and cared about die as Haven burned before she faced down Corypheus. Then somehow she is given a chance to be steps ahead of The Elder One in his attack.





	Echos Fragmented

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting yet another story? Most definitely not, but the idea came to me a week or so ago and I wanted to play with it. While I have some ideas for continuing the story, I don't know if there will be more beyond this.

Haven had been overrun by Red Templars and already so many had been cut down. Angry tears burned her eyes as she listened to her companions arguing over how they could possibly escape the tragedy that was coming for them. Looking down at her hands, her stomach twisted violently at the sight of the blood that coated them. It wasn’t her blood, but of those she’d been unable to save. Innocent civilians, pilgrims who had come to Haven seeking refuge. A blade meant for her.

“There is a tunnel,” distantly she heard Chancellor Roderick explaining, but all she barely heard it.

“ _Adia,” the sharp shout as he ran to her side, to fight alongside her against those who would destroy Haven. They’d cut them down and for just a moment, quiet fell around them, she smiled and he reached for her. But the kiss never came. Adia caught the flicker of fear in his eyes, then he yanked her aside. She tumbled backward and watched in horror as the behemoth who had appeared out of nowhere thrust the claw of red lyrium into Blackwall’s chest._

“Take them,” Adia said, shaking herself out of the memory.

“My lady,” Cullen said with a frown.

“I’ll distract the Elder One for as long as I can, give you the time to get them away.” She had her sword on her hip and dropped her hand down to curl her fingers around the grip. Dry blood flaking beneath her fingers.

“It is suicide,” Cullen said, his voice low, the concern evident.

The corner of her mouth twisted up into a bitter smile as if he hadn’t been suggesting the same thing just a few moments ago for all of them. “I don’t plan to go down without a fight, Commander.”

“Maker watch over you.” With that, she turned and slipped out of the Chantry. There were only a few of the Red Templar stragglers and she cut them down with vicious efficiency. Her steps only faltered when she saw his body.

“ _No!” she screamed and around them, time seemed to slow. Blackwall’s body fell limp to the ground and she launched herself at the creature. Her sword sliced and the head fell away, and a moment later, the body collapsed. Then she was on her knees beside Blackwall, her hands slipping in the blood as tears blinded her. “No, no, no.” His eyes were barely slits. There was too much blood and no breath passed his lips. “No!” she sobbed, lowering her face to his as she cupped his cheeks._

“I think I could have loved you,” she whispered quietly, but she’d never had the chance. Adia continued down the path, met the next wave of Templars with unyielding rage. The trebuchet was set, ready to take down the mountain when the dragon appeared. Horrified, she ducked, terrified it would take out the trebuchet, but somehow, it didn’t.

Then the Elder One, Corypheus, was there, and she listened to him, all while trying to maneuver herself back to the release for the trebuchet.

“I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die,” he announced and she was out of time. There was no signal flare. No sign that they’d gotten away. But she couldn’t wait any longer. Adia hit the release and watched as the boulder flew, the avalanche was coming fast. Corypheus turned made a sound of rage, and she ran.

The others hadn’t gotten far enough away, she knew it with painful certainty. She’d just killed them all.

 

Adia sat bolt upright, the scream lodged in her throat. Gasping in a breath she took in her surroundings and felt a trickle of sweat roll down her spine. Haven. She was in her cabin in Haven. Noise filtered in through the closed shutters. Not screams of terror or the ringing of blades striking against one another. That meant it had only been a dream. She sagged back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She tasted blood in her mouth.

_Must have bit my tongue_ , she thought, reaching up to her mouth. Her fingers slid along her lower lip and she felt a stinging pain. _The Elder One, Corypheus, held her wrist, lifting her and shaking her like a rag doll. He threw her_ _against the trebuchet and_ _pain lanced up her back_.

Adia launched herself off the bed, caught her reflection in the mirror. Her lip was split and there was a smear of dried blood on her chin. Looking down at her hands, her nails and knuckles were stained with it. She all but ran out of her cabin. Took in the celebration, the festivities. The dancing and drinking.

_No_ , she thought. _No this couldn’t be real_. She spotted Cullen standing near the gates, smiling and laughing as he spoke with one of the soldiers. She ran to him. “Cullen!”

He turned, the alarm so evident on his face. “What is it?” She practically barreled into him. “What is wrong?”

Her breaths were coming in desperate pants as terror threatened to swallow her. “A moment? Please? I need-” she shot a sidelong look at the soldier and Cullen jerked his chin. Then they were alone.

“Tell me what is wrong?”

“We have to evacuate Haven,” she said the words in a rush.

Cullen blinked at her, then slowly shook her head. His gloved hand came up and touched her chin, where the streak of blood resided, then shifted up to her forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

“No, Cullen, listen to me. Please, I am begging you. There is an army marching on Haven right now.”

“Adia,” his tone held disbelief.

“I’m telling you the truth, I saw it happen. I-” her voice broke and she touched her mouth. “The Elder One, his name is Corypheus and he will destroy Haven and kill-” Blackwall’s empty gaze filled her mind and tears stung her eyes. “… so many people are going to die, Cullen. There is a tunnel beneath the Chantry.”

“You had a bad dream,” Cullen said, shaking his head again. “Let’s get you to Adan-”

Adia grabbed his arms and wished she were taller, stronger, she would have shaken him. “Stop!” An eerie silence fell over Haven. She glanced back to the circle of celebrations and Cullen let out a low curse.

“What did you do?” he asked, his voice low, and she could hear the bewilderment and the fear.

“I don’t know,” she breathed. Everything around them was frozen. A couple stood frozen, one of them lifting the other off their feet, smiles on their faces. The Iron Bull’s arm lifted as he took an endless drink. Blackwall stood with his back against a wall, arms over his chest, eyes on her and it took every bit of willpower to tear her gaze away.

“You’re not a mage,” Cullen’s voice was a rasp.

“I think… After this is over, I’ll speak with Dorian, I think something happened when Alexius used that time magic on us. But now… now, Cullen, you have to get them out or so many will die.” Adia closed her eyes, remembering all the bodies.

“How do you know?” he asked quietly.

“Because I think this already happened and I made time go back.”

Cullen finally turned back to look at her. “Why do I get the feeling that you aren’t coming with us? Adia, the Inquisition needs you.”

She shook her head. “I’ll catch up. I have to… the trebuchet. I have to save our people, Cullen.”

“You could be killed.”

Glancing up to the mountain where Corypheus’ forces would come she shook her head again. “I don’t think so. Besides… I can stop time. Go,” she said, jerking her chin and time was moving again, no one the wiser. Cullen stared at her for a long moment, then finally took a step back. Bells clanged. Loud and jarring. His golden gaze met hers and held. “Get them out of Haven, as far as you can.”

The festivities died and people were in a panic. “To the Chantry!” Cullen bellowed, not taking his eyes off of Adia’s.

“Signal when you’re past the tree line.”

It was a long moment before Cullen turned away. “Maker watch over you.”

“May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent,” she said quietly as he moved away, shouting at everyone to take only necessities and get to the Chantry.

Looking up, she saw the force crest over the final ridge. There was a little time. “Mythal guide them,” she said and despite the chaos around her, calmly made her way back to her cabin. She pulled on her armor, then grabbed her sword before slipping back out of the cabin. “What are you doing here?” she asked in surprise, seeing Blackwall looking ready for battle. “You need to get to the Chantry.”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I have to stay.”

“You do not,” he snarled. “You may be strong, but you don’t stand a chance against an entire army.”

“Listen, listen to me.” Adia cupped his face, her fingers sliding into the hair of his beard. “I need to stay, but only for a bit. I promise I’ll catch up. But I have to do something first, to guarantee everyone else will be safe.”

“Then I’ll stay with you.”

“No,” she shook her head. Remembered the blood. Remembered the sight of him taking the blow meant for her. “Trust me, Blackwall. Please, I’ll explain everything but I need you to go with the others now, keep them safe.”

“Adia-”

She kissed him, slammed her mouth against his so hard that her lip split again and she tasted blood on her tongue as he fisted a hand in her hair and thrust his tongue into her mouth. “Go,” it was a breath and tears stung her eyes. “Please, go.”

Long seconds passed and he didn’t release her. “You will stay safe.” Then he released her and she watched him jog up to the Chantry. She watched until he reached the doors where Cullen stood, helping the last of those fleeing up the stairs. Gazes met, held, and then the door slammed shut and she let out a relieved breath.

Haven was empty.

Adia made her way down to the gates and dragged them open just as one of the Red Templars fell at her feet, dead. Cole stood there, head tilted to the side, frowning at her. “You knew.”

“Because of you,” she gave him a gentle smile. “Can you catch up with the others, Cole?” He nodded and she watched him vanish before she continued down the path. She reached the trebuchet, slid underneath tucking herself into a hidden spot to wait. Forces of Red Templars fell upon Haven, confused to find it empty, but she watched the buildings go up in flames. They were safe, she reminded herself. They’d all gotten out. The dragon came down, did more damage.

Adia saw the flare of light past the tree line and slipped from her hiding place just as Corypheus began to approach, a sneer on his face. Sword in hand, she stared at him from her perch near the release handle on the trebuchet.

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your-”

“Oh, by the Creator’s, shut up,” Adia said, staring down at him. “You don’t scare me, Corypheus, you, your dragon, or your empty threats.” She swung the sword, brought it down on the rope and the trebuchet released with a snap.

Corypheus roared in rage and for a moment, she wondered if she’d screwed up as he took several steps toward her. But then he looked up, growled at the impending avalanche and the dragon swept him up.

Adia willed time to stop, but nothing happened. “Shit,” she breathed out then turned and ran. Maybe it had been a one-off, she thought as she sprinted away. One single boon granted to the Herald of Andraste to save the people of Haven. Even though she knew now, that the mark wasn’t from any higher power, not that she had believed it was before. But maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t as alone in this as she’d thought.

 

Blackwall was anxious to leave the camp they had set up and begun looking for Adia. They had watched as the mountain came down, wiping out Haven and his heart had dropped into his stomach. Cullen knew more than he was letting on, Adia had gone to him just before the attack, somehow she had known. “Tell me,” Blackwall said as he made sure to be paired up with Cullen and began making their way back toward Haven.

Cullen looked at him, then shook his head. “I can’t.” Gritting his teeth, Blackwall bit back the growl of frustration. He had no claim on the woman, and he’d seen the way Cullen looked at her. “I don’t know how to explain what happened,” Cullen continued. “She knew about the attack. Knew about the tunnel beneath the Chantry. She...” Cullen trailed off and he shook his head. “She stopped time.”

Blackwall nearly stumbled. “She did what?” He shook his head. “No, she couldn’t have.”

“I saw it happen,” Cullen said, keeping his voice low, even though there was no one within earshot. “All around us, time stopped. The silence was unnatural. It didn’t last long, but I wasn’t imagining things.”

For a long time, neither spoke to each other, just kept calling out her name as they spread out and made their way down the mountain. Blackwall wasn’t sure who saw her first, but Cullen was far closer. “Are they okay?” Blackwall heard her ask as he hurried to where she knelt in the snow, her arms wrapped around her waist.

“The only injuries are minor, a few trips and falls, but otherwise, yes. Everyone escaped.”

She smiled and the relief was almost palpable as Blackwall tugged off his gambeson and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Blackwall,” her voice cracked and he felt her tremble beneath his hands, then he was scooping her up into his arms and cradling her against his chest.

“Your fingers are like ice,” he said as they slipped into his beard and tugged gently. Adia’s head lolled on his shoulder and she sighed. “The Commander said you stopped time.”

“I did,” she murmured her voice low and drowsy. Her eyes were closed and he took a moment to look her over. Dried blood on her chin, a split lip, and those were from before she stayed behind in Haven. “I don’t know how, I need to talk to Dorian, but it was almost like when we time traveled in Redcliffe.” Adia tugged at his beard and he looked down at her again. “You died,” the words were barely a whisper but he heard them and held onto her tighter.

Adia slept as they continued back to their camp and Blackwall laid her out on the blankets to allow the healers to look her over. He could hear the whispers, more talk of how obviously she was touched by the Maker or Andraste because she had known and she had saved them all. Sinking down beside her makeshift pallet, Blackwall wasn’t sure what to think.

Eventually, she turned her face blinked up at him and then shoved back the pile of blankets that were spread over her. “What are you doing?” he asked, then Adia slipped into his lap and buried her face in his throat, her fingers, not so cold as before, slipped into his beard.

“You died,” she said quietly and Blackwall heard her voice break. She still wore his gambeson, but he reached out, grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it up around her.

“Tell me,” he said and she did. Quiet whispers of how Haven had fallen, how he had died and she’d faced off against Corypheus.

“I wiped out the mountain, but there had been no signal, the survivors weren’t far enough away. The avalanche would have killed them all too. Then I was in my cabin and … it hadn’t happened yet. But when I faced Corypheus again, I tried to stop time, but it didn’t work.”

“Maybe that is for the best,” he said quietly, stroking his hand through her hair. The idea of her being able to stop time, rewind it, was terrifying. No one should have that kind of power. Though he couldn’t help but think for a fleeting moment, how different his own life could have been if he’d been given the opportunity to not make certain choices. But then, he also knew, had things not happened the way they had, he likely never would have met Adia. She made a quiet sound and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and Blackwall was silently grateful that he’d apparently been granted another chance with her.


End file.
